


The Gardener

by foomatic



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: "If you forget the way to goAnd lose where you came fromIf no one is standing beside youBe still and know I am."
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 8





	The Gardener




End file.
